


Graduation Day

by minerva__mcgee



Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee
Summary: The Marauders are finally graduating. Thank Merlin.
Relationships: Marauders & Minerva McGonagall
Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Graduation Day

“Padfoot, I swear to fucking god, if you make us late for our own graduation ceremony I will fucking kill you,” Remus was screaming in the middle of their dorm room at the sleeping figure. It shifted before launching out of bed, getting dressed silently and being ready within three minutes. 

“Alright, Moony, I’m ready,” he said, patting all three boys on their shoulders as he walked out of the dormitory. 

They reluctantly followed, but did not say anything else. The graduation ceremony was being held outside on the grounds, they knew that, and the whole school would be there. When they arrived, all four boys realized that they were the last ones to get there, and they took their seats away from each other, seated in alphabetical order by last name. 

“Well, I think that’s everyone!” said Dumbledore, walking up to the podium and starting the ceremony. All of the teachers were seated along the stage, the heads of houses seated close to the center. Professor Dumbledore’s chair was the center, McGonagall and Flitwick were to his right, and Sprout and Slughorn were on his left. 

“Don’t get emotional, now, Minerva,” Flitwick whispered to her, and she snorted. “Yeah, okay, Filius, but I don’t particularly think I have to worry about that. I’ve never gotten emotional before, and these boys have been the bane of my existence for the last five years.”

Then, names began being called. Students walked across the stage, shaking hands with each Professor, and hugged their Heads of House. 

The first Gryffindor to walk the stage was Sirius Black.

He had the widest smile plastered on his face, his eyes practically glowing with pride as he shook all of the Professors’ hands. When he reached McGonagall, he didn’t leave her a moment before pulling her into the biggest hug that he could muster, and she reciprocated once the surprise wore off. 

“Well, Minnie, you’re finally rid of us! I dare say you’ll miss us.”

“I daresay I won’t,” she said, matching his wide smile with a laugh. “It’s been… Crazy, Sirius, but I’m very proud of you. He planted a kiss on her cheek before moving down the line. He also hugged Madam Pomfrey, and thanked her for keeping him and his friends alive for the last seven years. 

The next student who was remarkable to Minerva was Lily Evans, who was already crying by the time she reached Minerva. A more enthusiastic hug was given to Lily by Minerva, who whispered in her ear “Thank you for everything, Professor. I don’t think you realize just how much you mean to all of us.”

“Thank you for trying to keep those boys in line,” she whispered back. “And I don’t think that you realize how much you all mean to me. I expect an invitation to your wedding.”

Lily laughed as she released the Professor’s hands and hugged Professor Flitwick - her favourite subject had always been Charms.

Remus Lupin graced across the stage, his face a bit red with embarrassment, but looked near tears when he grabbed both of Minerva’s hands and looked at her before pulling her into a gentle hug. “Thank you for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself.”

“Remus Lupin, you are the most promising student that I’ve had the privilege to teach in many years. Do not let your illness hold you back from reaching your goals, do you understand me?”

He nodded into her shoulder before wiping a tear away and pulling back. “Don’t think I never noticed the grey tabby cat in the Shrieking Shack with me during my first three years here, Professor. Thank you so much.”

She smiled and laughed nervously as a tear ran down her left cheek. She brushed it away as she watched him walk down the line, shaking multiple hands and he, too, hugging Madam Pomfrey before walking off of the stage and joining Lily and Sirius. 

Peter Pettigrew walked next. His face looked a bit scared, but Minerva pulled him into a hug nonetheless. “Don’t let your friends outshine you, Pettigrew. You can be just as brilliant, just as brave, just as strong as them. Don’t let yourself get dragged down by them.”

He smiled at her as he nodded. “Thank you for being there for us, and thank you for not expelling us.”

She laughed. “You’re quite welcome.”

James Potter came strutting up the stage, his smile so wide that it reached his ears. He even hugged Professor Dumbledore.

“Minnie,” he said coolly with a laugh when he reached Minerva. She let out a sob and a laugh at the same time as more tears poured down her face, and pulled the boy into a hug. “You are the worst thing that’s happened to me in years, Potter, along with your friends. Never change who you are for anyone, and just propose to that damn girl already.”

He laughed as he pulled out of the hug. “Don’t worry, I’ve got something planned. Thank you, Professor. Truly.”

She wiped more tears off of her cheeks and he planted a kiss on her right before moving on. “Professor Flitwick, you owe me three galleons! I told you she would cry!” 

James laughed and rubbed the back of his head after Minerva hit him there with an open palm. “You _love_ us!” He teased as he progressed down the stage.

“Whatever, Potter. I think I’ll retire when your kids come to Hogwarts, especially since they’ll be raised by the Marauders.”


End file.
